First Meeting
by zoeykitten101
Summary: Ever wonder how Sasuke and Sakura met? Well this is a story about how they met,it came to me one night at like 3am while I was laying on my 'aunt's' couch trying to sleep lol. One-shot SasukexSakura, Please Read and Review!


Ok i'm sure alot of people have been wondering how Sasuke and Sakura met. Well I came up with a story on how I think they met.Funny thing about this story is it just randomly popped into my head while I was at my 'Aunt' Pam's house spending the night,I just finshed watching Annie and I couldnt sleep (cuz I was sleeping on a small couch) and I was daydreaming and it just suddenly appeared in my head and I'm like "I should put this on Fanfiction,I'm sure alot of SasuxSaku fan would love this". Now I'm guna warn you the begining is probley guna suck a little but as the story goes on it'll get much better I promise.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto,If I did Orochimaru wouldnt look like Micheal(sp?)Jackson and Rock Lee would be sexy

Sasuke:6 yrs old

Sakura:6 Yrs old

* * *

6 year old Sakura Haruno was sitting in her seat in Konoha Acadamy, class was about to end in about 5 minutes and everyone was talking to each other except Sakura. Ino wasnt in her last class of the day so she started studying.

"I will be the next hokage BELIEVE IT"Naruto Uzamkai exclamied while throwing a thumb in the air.Sakura looked up from her studying and looked at the blonde idiot a few seats in front of her.

"Would you shut up Naruto,your to loud"Kiba Inuzuka said covering his ears with his hands.

"But it's the truth, I will be the next Hokage!"Naruto yelled at Kiba who started a yelling fight with Naruto.

"Troublesome"Shikamaru Nara said lazily."How bout you both shut up"

Naruto and Kiba glared at Shikamaru who just stared lazily back at them. Kiba and Naruto huffed and sat back down. Sakura watched the fight then put her head back down to study some more. A minute later the bell rang and everyone but Sakura jumped outta thier seats and ran out the door.

Sakura put her books in her bag and stood up and began walking towards the door when the teacher called for her.

"Ms.Haruno could you do a favor for me?"Iruka-Sensai asked(A/N Sorry for any misspelligs for some reason I can't spell today)

"Sure what is it?'Sakura asked as the teacher handed her a bunch of papers.

"Could you give everyone thier homework for me since they all left before I could give them it?"

Sakura nodded and toke the papers,Iruka thanked her and she left to find all the of her classmates, she figured they'd be on the playground so she headed there. When she seen some of her classmates getting ready to play a game she walked up to them.

"Excuse me but i'm supose to give everyone thier homework"Sakura said and held out some of the papers. The kids looked at each other and laughed.

"You know what ugly your smart how bout you do our homework for us and then we'll turn it in and say that we did it"A bully said.

"But that's against the rules,you have to do your own work"Sakura said with a little attitude in her voice.

The bully pushed Sakura on the ground."Listen here ugly forehead girl we dont follow the rules and since i'm bigger and stonger than you your guna have to listen to me so go do our work"

Sakura got up and ran off crying while everyone laughed at her. She hadnt ran very far but far enough to be away from the bullies. She sat at a nearby table that was under some Cherry blossom trees and put the papers on it. She pulled out her pencil and pulled the first paper off the top of the pile. And she looked at the name.

"Sasuke Uchiha"She knew the name kinda well,she knew that he was top of the class and part of a very important family. She didnt know him personly but she has seen him in most of her classes. She sighed and started to work on the paper.

Little known to Sakura about a moment after she had said Sasuke's name said person happen to walk by. As Sasuke was walking a cherry blossom fell from one of the trees in front of him, he held his hand out as the blossom landed in it. He held it between two fingers and adamired it.

"Sakura"

Sakura flinched slightly at hearing her name, thinking it was on the bullies she turned around slowly so she could face the person who said her name.

"Yes?"She asked shyly then looked up and seen Sasuke Uchiha looking back at her,she blushed and tunred around fast and tried to continue working on Sasuke's paper.Sasuke figuring that 'Sakura' Was the name of the girl in front of him since she answered when he said the word 'Sakura' walked over to the pink haired girl and looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"He asked. Sakura jumped a little,she wasnt expceting the Uchiha boy to come over to her.Sasuke looked at the name on the paper.

"Why are you working on my homework?"He asked.Sakura didnt say anything afarid that she would get picked on so she kept silent.Sasuke asked her again and she turned around to face the boy but kept her head down.She explained what happened and why she was working on on his homework.

After hearing the story Sasuke grabbed his paper and a pencil from Sakura's bag and sat across from her and started working on his paper. Sakura blinked in surprise but didnt say anything,she knew not to fight with people who are better than her. She grabbed the next paper on the pile which happened to be hers and began working on it, a few moment passed in silence untill Sasuke spoke up.

"Since you know my name what yours?"He asked. Sakura flinched slightly but didnt want to be rude so she answered.  
(A/N remeber this takes place before the Uchiha massacre so Sasuke isnt 'Emo boy')

"It's Sakura Haruno"She said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.Sasuke thought for a moment then smiled.

"Spring of Cherry Blossoms,your name is really pretty it suites you perfectly"Sasuke smiled brightly at the pink haired girl who blushed at the complament.

"No one's ever said that to me before,thank you"

"Hey since we're friends can I call you Sakura-Chan?"He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Sure and can I call you Sasuke-Kun?"She asked smiling.Sasuke nodded happily. A half hour passed, they finshed thier work 15 minutes ago and all the two kids mainly did for the rest of the time was talk about whatever came into thier minds.

"Hey ugly finsh my paper yet?"The bully from before asked walking up to her. sakura's eyes got wide and turned from happiness into fear.She shoke her head slowly and the bully knocked all but her and Sasuke's papers onto the ground.

Now pick them up you stupid girl and finsh them"Sakura went to pick the papers up when Sasuke got to them before her and shoved them into the bully's face.

"How bout you and your dumb little friends do your own work"Sasuke said glaring at the bully. THe buly's eyes got wide and he ran off, he was stupid but not stupid enough to think he could take on Sasuke Uchiha.

"Now they shouldnt bug you anymore Sakura-Chan"He said as he turned around to face her smiling.Sakura smiled and jumped from her seat and hugged Sasuke.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-Kun"He hugged her back then noticed that it was getting late.

"I'm sorry sakura-Chan but I got to get home but I'll see you tommorrow ok?"He smiled brightly.Sakura blushed slightly and nodded. They let go of each other and Sasuke waved as he ran off towards his house so he could tell him Mom and big brother about the cute girl girl he met today.

"Bye Sakura-Chan see you tommorrow"Sakura waved back with a smile bigger than hse's ever smiled before.

"Bye Sasuke-Kun"With that Sakura ran off in the oppisite direction to tell Ino about her new crush.

That day Sakura Haruno lost a friend and gained a rival.

Also on that day Sasuke Uchiha lost his family and all his happiness and gained hatred and revenge.

* * *

I'M DONE!! Kami I must've been woking on this for an hour,my back hurts and my wrist hurts. please review and tell me what you think! O and for all of my Untied Love fans I'm guna try to get working on the last chapter hopfully some time this week if I'm lucky and not busy. Sorry for the sad ending,trust me I dont like it ethier but that's the way it worked out in my head. Hope you liked it!


End file.
